MALIKKAKUMON!
by Umeko the God
Summary: Pegasus' Millenium Eye is UPGRADED so that now he can cast spells!! SO, HE TURNS EVERYONE INTO LITTLE KIDS! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!


For all you North Americans who live in North America and only know the North American names of the characters, here is a GUIDE to help you through my story! (What? Just because I live in the United States doesn't mean I can't call people who live in North America "North Americans!!") English name is on the left and Japanese name is on the right (in Japanese format, too. That means family name first).

Yugi Moto = Mutou Yuugi (Duh)

Joey Wheeler = Jounouchi Katsuya

Téa Gardner = Mazaki Anzu

Tristan Taylor = Honda Hiroto

Bakura = Bakura Ryou (WOW)

Seto Kaiba = Kaiba Seto (GASHP!)

Mai Valentine = Kujaku Mai

Maximillion Pegasus = Pegasus (OH MY LORD!) J. Crawford

Weevil Underwood = Insector Haga

Mako Tsunami = Ryouta Kajiki

Yuugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Bakura were walking through Duelist Kingdom because… um… it's FUN. Kaiba and Mai were there, too, because they're cool. But not Mokuba. BWA!!

"Da-HUCK!" said Yuugi stupidly, because he's really the only one in the group that I don't like. Besides Anzu. SUDDENLY, he grew about three feet, so that he's at the height he is at in the SECOND AND THIRD seasons. NOW I like him!! In fact, he's elevated from my LEAST favorite person in the group to my MOST favorite! YAY! Now I can AT LEAST tolerate everyone in the group!

So… Yuugi also wasn't wearing his jeans now, but wearing his blue pants that he wears in the second and third seasons. And his Millenium Puzzle wasn't on a piece of YARN, but on a chain, like in the second and third seasons. Actually, Yuugi looks JUST like he does in the second and third seasons! Actually, let's just say that everyone looks like they do in the THIRD season, because they have really cool clothes in the third season. Except, Kaiba is wearing his first season clothes. But they're on Duelist Kingdom.

I think I'll stop describing what people look like now and continue with the story. Or, START the story. Your pick.

Everyone was walking together in a huddle-ish thing because they wanted to and stuff. Except Kaiba, he was separated from everyone.

Suddenly, Mai cried out, "I HAVE NO TIME FOR FRIENDS! I'M A DUELIST!!" and she ran off into the woods. Everyone shrugged, because this had happened BEFORE. So they kept walking.

MEANWHILE!!!

Pegasus was sitting in his castle drinking his wine and the USUAL. Actually, he wasn't drinking his wine, because he never really DOES, does he? He just swirls it around. So that's what he was doing.

Now Pegasus, he was wearing his- I'M JUST KIDDING!!! It doesn't matter what Pegasus is wearing, because he's ALWAYS prodigious.

"O-hohohohoho!" laughed Pegasus in that gay way that he laughs. And no, I'm not being homophobic. I'm actually saying that Pegasus is homosexual. So… yeah. "Oh, I am so bored! I need something to do…" So he turned on his big-screen TV to watch cartoons. 

"ARGH!" Pegasus screamed as he tried flipping the channels. "THIS… CAN'T… BE!" Pegasus WAS finding cartoons, but unfortunately, every channel had been taken over by…

"SCOOBY-DOO!!! ARGH!!!" He turned off the TV immediately, and decided to continue "drinking" his wine. Within ten seconds, though, Pegasus was drumming his fingers again.

"I'M BORED!!" he cried. SUDDENLY! He got an idea! He would put a spell on Yuugi and his friends with his Millenium Eye! His Millenium Eye can do that now because… um… Kaiba upgraded it with his computers and stuff.

So, Pegasus pulled out his big magical spell book. YES, he DOES have one. Pegasus has EVERYTHING!!

Flipping to the right page, Pegasus found the spell he wanted, and chanted the words he needed to. "Pirika Pirilala Poporina Pepeluto!" Then there was a big boom and a cloud of purple smoke and now we will go back to Yuugi and everyone else.

MEANWHILE!!! (I TOLD YOU!!!)

"OH, NO! I LOST MY STAR CHIPS!!!" Mai ran back to where her friends were, only to NOT see them! "ARGH! Where are you guys? I need to get my star chips back!"

Suddenly, the George of the Jungle song started playing and Malik swung in on a vine, and magically gave Mai the amount of star chips that she had lost. Then he swung out of view and the George of the Jungle song stopped playing.

Mai just shrugged and started looking for everybody. "I'm looking for everybody!" And she started narrating herself. "I'm holding my hand over my eyes and looking around for a glimpse of them! I see a little six-year-old with blond hair! I shall go over and see if HE has seen my friends!" So Mai did. She approached the little boy and leaned down so that she was eye-to-eye with him. "Hi, little boy, have you seen my friends?"

The little boy looked confused at first, and peeked behind him at his five friends: a boy with spiky red-purple hair, a girl with brown shoulder-length hair, a boy with long pale purple hair, and two boys with short brown hair. They all had clothes that were about a million times too big for them. "Um… yeah, Mai, I HAVE."

Mai gasped. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME???"

The blond boy cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you blind, Mai?"

Mai looked around, then confirmed, "No."

The blond boy sighed. "It's US Mai!"

"You silly little boy!" Mai ruffled his hair. "I'm not friends with little toddlers!" Then she eyed their clothes. "Hmm… Why do you suppose my friends took off all their clothes and gave them to you so that they could prance around naked?"

The boy with red-purple hair and the boy with pale purple hair suddenly started crying and looking CUTE!!!!!

"MAI DOESN'T RECOGNIZE US!!!" sobbed the two boys.

"Mai…" One of the boys with brown hair walked over to Mai. At least, he TRIED to walk over to her. He was constantly tripping over his clothes. "Look, Mai. I'm Honda, that's Jounouchi, they're Yuugi and Bakura, and he's Kaiba. We've been turned into six-year-olds."

Mai cocked her head. "OH! I see it now!" She paused. "How did that happen?"

Kaiba ran up and randomly stepped on Mai's foot. "Do you think we KNOW??"

Mai stood there for a minute, and then shook her head. "Nope!" OMYGOSH! MAI'S LOST HER BRAIN!!! SOB!!!!

Then Kaiba had a delayed reaction of tripping over his HUGE clothes and then started falling down, then getting back up, then falling down again. Actually, I just forgot to put that in earlier, and I'm too lazy to go back.

"I guess I need to find clothes for you guys…"

Kaiba, Honda, and Jounouchi instantly started clawing at Mai's bag like rabid… um… six-year-olds. While tripping over their clothes, of course. "MAYBE YOU HAVE SOME CLOTHES IN YOUR MAGICAL BAG OF MAGICALNESS, MAI!!!"

Mai clutched the bag like it was her life. Which it probably was. "No! All I have in here is food that is bad for you!"

Hey, wait… I've forgotten to mention Anzu in this whole ordeal. Oh, well. I don't like her much, anyway. Well… she was crying with Yuugi and Bakura, but not looking NEARLY as cute!

Kaiba, Honda, and Jounouchi started getting mad at Mai. "WE WANT CLOTHES!" they started chanting over and over.

Suddenly, the George of the Jungle song started playing and Malik swung in on a vine, and magically gave Mai a pile of little kid clothes. Then he swung out of view and the George of the Jungle song stopped playing.

"Um… Okay…" Mai gave everyone the outfit assigned to them. Yes, each outfit had a nametag attached to it. "Get dressed, you guys."

FIVE MINUTES LATER!

"Mai, can you dress me?!"

"Mai, I've never done this before!"

"Get me dressed, woman!"

Mai was starting to get frustrated with Jounouchi, Honda, and Kaiba swarming around her. She was beginning to think that they were plotting against her! OH, NO!!! However, Yuugi, Bakura, and Anzu were dressing themselves. Yuugi and Bakura were dressing themselves because they're prodigious and very quiet little boys, and Anzu was dressing herself because I wanted her to go away.

"GET ME DRESSED, WOMAN!"

At that point, Mai exploded. "KAIBA, MY NAME IS NOT WOMAN! CALL ME MAI!!"

Kaiba scoffed, and Honda and Jounouchi followed suit. "Okay, Mai, please dress us!"

Mai started getting pulsating anime veins all over her head. "NO! GO DRESS YOURSELF!!!"

At this point, Mai had gotten very scary and the three boys ran off. Two minutes later they came back, already dressed because they obviously KNEW how to get dressed, they just didn't WANT to. Honda was wearing a cowboy outfit, Jounouchi was wearing a cute little t-shirt that said 'M is for Monkey' and jeans, and Kaiba was wearing a sailor uniform, complete with a hat and an oversized lollipop.

"WE HATE OUR OUTFITS!" they all screamed. Kaiba threw his lollipop at Mai's face.

Then Yuugi, Bakura and Anzu came back because I can't think of anything else for the three boys to do. Yuugi was wearing a pair of blue overalls with a yellow duck on the front, a yellow star on the left knee, and a yellow T-shirt underneath. Bakura was wearing a sleeper with feet and had little barrettes in his hair, and Anzu was wearing a pink dress with pockets shaped like strawberries. Yes, I DO admit that I only turned them into six-year-olds to put them in those clothes.

Bakura toddled CUTELY up to Mai and handed her his barrettes. "Mamai, I don't want to wear them."

"Ma-Mai?" Suddenly, Malik was hanging upside-down in front of Mai, snarling and baring his teeth. "Um, Bakura, I think Malik WANTS you to wear them…" She handed them back to Bakura, because she was so very afraid of Malik's wrath.

Bakura took the clips back reluctantly. "You can just call me Ryou…"

As soon as the clips were back in place, Malik swung away.

"Ah, that's right!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Woman, I'd rather if you called me Seto!"

"And I'm Katsuya!"

"And I'M Hiroto, but you can call me Hiro, because I'm a SUPERHERO!" Honda/Hiro started running around with his arms outstretched like Superman.

Mai twirled around to Yuugi and Anzu. "Would YOU two like to change your names as well?"

They both shook their heads. "No, Mamai!"

SO! From now on Jounouchi will be called Katsuya, Honda is Hiro, Kaiba is Seto and Bakura is Ryou! SURAH!

"AWK!" Katsuya ran over to Yuugi. "I like your ducky overalls! Mamai, can I have a pair of ducky overalls, too? I don't like monkeys!"

"I want ducky overalls, too!" Hiro's hand shot up and waved in the air like a way-too-eager student. Sort of like me in math or Spanish class! HAW HAW HAW!!!

"I HATE my sailor suit, woman! I want to have ducky overalls!" Seto stepped on Mai's foot again.

Ryou started tugging on Mai's jacket, and looked up at her with his finger in his mouth and looking CUTE! "Mamai, do you think I could have overalls with a kitty on them?"

"NO!" Mai screamed. "Only YUUGI can have the ducky overalls! HE'S the one that Malik gave them to, and do you REALLY want to face Malik's wrath?!"

All the little kids gasped. They were all so very much afraid of Malik's wrath.

Mai smiled. "That's good. Now I want to get one thing straight. I am NOT your mom, and my name is NOT Mamai! Okay?"

"Okay, Mamai!" came five voices.

"You got it, woman!"

Mai sighed. Then I got bored of writing so I handed the keyboard over to my friend Sid.

"Hi, all!"

"Ah… Umeko, you're supposed to be writing?"

"I thought you were sixteen…"

"I joined the story and cast the spell on MYSELF! So now I'm SIX like YOU GUYS!"

"I LIKE YOUR LAVENDER OVERALLS! Woman, get me some overalls like Umeko's."

"MY NAME IS NOT WOMAN!"

"Hey, why aren't there any 'said Seto's or anything like that after what we say?"

"Because that's the author's job. Sid doesn't exactly want to put them there, so the only thing that can be seen is what we say!"

"Well… wait, who am I?"

"You're Katsuya."

"That's right. I can't tell because Sid isn't putting the things there. Can you tell him to?"

"Fine. Sid, start putting the thingies in!" adlfjgh;ayertarhdfgka;us

"Um… exactly what kind of friend is Sid?" ksdfg;a;kbdf;kfvgf;uasdf

"He's a monkey," askghaeuryghsdgf;hahdgf

"WHY did you give a MONKEY the job of writing?" skdgh;uasdhf;basdhf;asd

"Well… to be completely truthful, I was out of ideas!" skdfgjha;kyr;eafgdsg

"Do you have any ideas NOW?" a'oifbksgdfhjasd;uyeur

"Um… yeah, I think so," ;lwaflhabfdhv;hfs

"THEN GET UP THERE AND WRITE!!" djfhouaweyrhqwery83924rebf

"Fine! Bye, all!" fduaweh8r3y85y34u7q972134

"BYE UMEKO!" n8324yp897f dvsredfs

So I kicked Sid off the computer and started writing again.

Then everybody started walking up to Pegasus' castle because they wanted to and it was fun.

"THIS was Umeko's idea?!" yelled Hiro.

Yuugi took his thumb out of his mouth. "I think it's a good idea."

Seto glared at him. "That's because you're a brainless little knave who never talks and always sucks his thumb and is always crying and you're STUPID!"

Yuugi then started crying, and Ryou started crying, too, because he cries whenever anyone else cries. So, they were both looking CUTE!

Mai ran down to the two crying boys. "Seto, what did you do?" She picked up both Yuugi and Ryou and started carrying them up to the castle.

"I didn't do anything!" Seto kicked Mai in the shins and then ran off into the forest. Mai didn't bother to go after him, because she had gotten pretty annoyed at his attitude, and figured he'd come back eventually ANYWAY.

They finally reached the top of the stairs, and since they came UP with no reason, they decided to go INSIDE with no reason, as well! However, Chemo blocked their entrance. I don't know his Japanese name, unfortunately, because I'm too lazy to search for it on my DVDs, so I'm going to call him Chemo. Or is it spelled Kimo? Or Kemo? Well, I'm going to call him Chemo because it starts with C and C is for cookie and it's good enough for me! (Author's Note: Several weeks after writing this segment of the story, I figured out how to use the closed captioning on my retarded TV and discovered that his name is actually spelled KEMO. Sniff. I like Chemo better.)

But something was different about Chemo! He looked like he was about thirteen! So, Mai decided to take advantage of him since she was older and all. "Please step aside, I need to get in!"

Chemo shook his head. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Pegasus wants no visitors!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and a fourteen-year-old boy stepped out. He had long silver hair that covered his left eye.

"Oh, joy!" he squealed. "Now I'm the same age as Haga-boy so now we can run off together and live happily ever after!" He started skipping down the steps when Mai realized that he WAS Pegasus and she went to catch up to him!

"Pegasus, wait!"

Pegasus, hearing his name, turned around to look at her. "Yes, what do you want?"

Mai put Yuugi and Bakura down, who had stopped crying and were sucking their thumbs again. "Do you have any idea why they've turned into six-year-olds?" She pointed to the five kids behind her.

Pegasus smiled. "Yes! I used my Millenium Eye to cast a spell on myself, making me ten years younger so that I can go out with Haga-boy and it wouldn't look like a horrible scandal!"

Mai slapped her forehead. "Yes, but what does that have to do with Yuugi and everybody?"

"Oh, I decided to do the same thing to them because it was fun!" Then Pegasus peered at the kids and counted them up. "Where's Kaiba-boy? Didn't the spell work on him?"

Mai looked behind her. "Well, yes, but he got angry and ran away."

Pegasus shrugged. "Oh, well!" Then he skipped off.

Mai stared in the general direction that Pegasus had gone in, then slapped her forehead again. "I SHOULD HAVE ASKED HIM THE CURE!!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

Seto was walking around in the forest, but I'm kind of out of ideas, so we're going back to Mai and everyone.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Mamai, when is Seto coming back?" Hiro asked.

Mai sighed. "I don't know, but it's getting dark, so he better come back soon.

Suddenly, the George of the Jungle song started playing and Malik swung in on a vine, and magically gave Seto to Mai. Then he swung out of view and the George of the Jungle song stopped playing.

Seto looked around with a blank look on his face. "Um… what happened?"

Everyone shrugged and started setting up camp for the night. Then they realized that they had no sleeping bags or anything. So they started making a fire.

Suddenly, the George of the Jungle song started playing and Malik swung in on a vine, and magically gave Mai tents and other sleeping-outside stuff. Then he swung out of view and the George of the Jungle song stopped playing.

Mai blinked. "Wow, Malik appearing with the George of the Jungle song TWICE within five paragraphs! I can't believe it!"

Ryou took his thumb out of his mouth. "I can't believe it either."

Yuugi shook his head, then started crying. Ryou started crying, too, because Yuugi was crying. "MAMAI! WHERE'S MY MILLENIUM PUZZLE?!!"

Then Ryou noticed that he actually had a reason that he was crying. So, he screamed, "AND WHERE'S MY MILLENIUM RING?!!"

Mai, who was digging in her bag for food, looked at the two boys. "Well, I took them so that you wouldn't lose them…"

That made Yuugi and Ryou scream even louder.

"NOOOO!!! MY MILLENIUM PUZZLE IS MY TREASURE!!!!!"

"GIVE THEM BACK!!!!!!!"

Mai put her hands on her hips. "What if you lose them?"

The two screamed even louder, even though you would have thought that was impossible!

Then Seto, Hiro and Katsuya came out and yelled, "Stop that infernal racket, woman!" You could tell that they planned it, because they tried to say it in unison, but Seto was the only one that knew exactly what to say, because he's the ringleader and all. Katsuya and Hiro were saying something along the lines of "Stop that eternal rocket, woman-Mamai," because they're in the habit of calling her "Mamai," not "woman!"

Anzu was… um… sleeping on the ground. NOT waking up!

Mai started through her bag again. "Okay, Yuugi, Ryou, here are your Millenium thingies." She tossed them back at their respectable owners, and the boys stopped crying, but soon started again. "What's wrong now?"

Yuugi and Ryou were standing up again, and pointing to their items, dragging on the ground, because their necklace things that the items were on were too long!

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Mai then shortened Ryou's string and removed some links from Yuugi's chain.

"YAY!" cheered the two boys, flinging their hands up into the air. As Mai put their Millenium Items back on them, they cooed and giggled REALLY cutely.

Then, Anzu, um… Anzu did… um… Anzu did something for a change, and she… um… she… was kicked off the island because she's not really doing anything! And she's just a cheerleader, anyway. And don't worry, all you Anzu fans (o.O), she's back to her normal age! Which would be sixteen, because six plus ten is sixteen!

Meanwhile, Mai had found some food. "Dinner!" she yelled, pulling out a ginourmous plate of sushi. And it wasn't covered or anything. It was just THERE in her BAG like it's its JOB!

"YAY!" cheered everyone. Seto and his lackeys (Hiro and Katsuya) came running out of the tent and immediately grabbed a sushi roll in each of their hands.

"Let's have a campfire, woman!" Seto then chucked his loot right into the middle of the fire. Hiro and Katsuya followed suit, but barely managed to throw past the ring of rocks. I'm too lazy to go back and check, but if there wasn't a campfire before, then there is now.

"ARGH!" Mai glared at the boys. "You just ruined six perfectly good sushi rolls!" Some movement caught her eye, and she spotted Ryou and Yuugi sitting near the creek… that was there the whole time… you just never noticed it, you ignorant knaves.

"Go free, fishies!" Ryou took a sushi roll from the plate he had dragged over and threw it into the stream. "Swim into the ocean! Go free!"

"Swim home!" Yuugi took his own sushi roll and threw it into the water. "Go swim away and watch out of sharks! They're mean."

"Oh, watch out for cats, also. I have a cat and she likes to eat fish." Ryou dropped another into the water.

"Oh, oh, and also? Watch out for Ryouta. I saw him once, and he took some fish, and he put it in the fire, and then Hiro and Katsuya ate it, and they were crying, because it tasted good, and also, they were crying, because Ryouta threw the squid back into the ocean, but they shouldn't cry for that, because, squids live in the ocean, and so, that squid was happy, and, and, and so, you should be happy too, and, and, so you should swim away." During all this, Yuugi had managed to throw about five more into the stream.

"Oh! Once, my parents, they took me to this restaurant, but it wasn't a restaurant, because it had fish, but the fish weren't in the water, but some were, and I was watching the lobsters in the water, and they had rubber bands, and then this fish, it came to our table, but it was all brown, and on a plate, and not in the water, so I felt bad for the fish, because it wasn't in the water, and it was probably sad, so I was sad too, and I didn't want the fish to be sad, because then I'd be sad, so to make it happy, and not sad, I took the fish, and I walked back over to the water, and I put it in the water, and then it was happy, because it was back in the water, and the lobsters were happy too, and then this lady, she made me go back to my table."

By this time, Mai had walked up to Yuugi and Ryou, and was hovering over them with her hands on her hips. Boy, she really walks really slow, doesn't she? Silly Mai!

"Excuse me, boys, but what are you doing?"

They looked up at her really cutely, and they pointed to the water, which was just a mess of wasabi and rice and seaweed by now. "We're freeing the fishies!"

Mai's lower lip trembled. They were so cute! Actually, that's not something Mai would do, but she did it ANYWAY. "Um, well, see, those fishies weren't alive anymore. They can't swim away because they're dead already."

Yuugi and Ryou stared at her and blinked.

"What's alive?"

"What's dead?"

Mai just took the plate back, which had seven remaining sushi rolls left on it. "Well, these fishies are telling me that they don't want to go back in the water. In fact, they're saying that they want us to eat them."

"Really, Mamai?"

"You can really talk to the fishies?!"

"Yeah," Mai nodded, "they're my friends!" Of course, she couldn't really, but Yuugi and Ryou are just so cute and gullible!

"Well, Mamai?" Yuugi tugged on her jacket. "I can talk to fishies too, and they told me a few minutes ago that they wanted to go into the water."

"Me too."

Mai paused. "Well, I'll just ask them again." She turned to the 'fishies.' "Blooop, bloop, gluggaglugga bloop glug?" She waited a few seconds, then turned back to the boys. "They're saying that they want to be eaten."

Yuugi and Ryou had their hands cupped between their ears. "Yup, you're right Mamai," stated Ryou.

"Let's eat them, then!" cheered Yuugi.

"YEAH!!" They all punched the air and found themselves back at the campsite.

They all sat down to eat, and everybody was handed a single sushi roll.

Seto scowled and crossed his arms. "I dun like sushi, woman!"

Hiro and Katsuya did the same. "Us neither!"

Mai rolled her eyes as she turned from aiding Yuugi and Ryou as they gnawed on their sushi. "I know you are just trying to be difficult, and I'm not giving you anything different, so just tough it out."

"I will not, you incompetent mortal!"

Mai popped her own sushi into her mouth. "Well, then, you must be a real scardy-cat, just like a baby."

Seto snapped to attention. "I'm not a scardy-cat or a baby!" He stuffed his sushi into his mouth. "See? I told you!"

Katsuya and Hiro stuffed their sushi into their mouths as well. "We're not babies, either!"

Mai grinned. "I'm glad." She turned back to Ryou as she heard him gagging.

"It's too big!" cried Ryou.

Yuugi had long since given up trying to get his into his mouth, and was content with just sucking on a corner. "You should do this instead, Ryou."

Ryou clasped onto his damp, slightly chewed sushi as he observed the Art of Yuugi, and tried to imitate it.

Mai turned away, pleased that Yuugi and Ryou were pleased, when she was hit over the head with Ryou's hat. Not that it hurt. "What do you want?"

The tree troublemakers were tapping their feet angrily, but looking cute. Not as cute as Yuugi and Ryou, though.

"We're still hungry! We want more food!"

Mai's eyes glanced back at the plate. "Well, we only have one sushi roll left…"

"I call dibs!" Katsuya yelled, raising his hand.

"No!" Seto slapped Katsuya's arm back down. "You are far too inferior to get the honor of eating the last sushi roll!"

"Am I too interior, Seto?" ventured Hiro.

Seto quickly sized him up, then turned away. "Yes, you are. I am very truly sorry, but I am the only one that deserves the last sushi roll."

"Oh, okay," muttered his minions.

"But I didn't get any!" whined Pegasus.

"I AM THE ONE WHO WILL EAT IT! STUPID PEGASUS!!!" Seto stepped on Pegasus' foot.

Pegasus sniffed. "Owie…"

Mai interrupted the argument, not considering it strange that Pegasus had randomly popped up. "Seto, I don't think if would be fair to eat the last sushi roll when Pegasus hasn't had any."

Seto glared, then scoffed. "Fine. But only because if he died of starvation, that would be one less person that I am superior over."

"YAY!" cheered Pegasus. He ran over to the plate and ate the sushi roll that had a bunch of flies and stuff around it. But Pegasus didn't care! "Oh, have any of you seen Haga-boy around? I can't find him!"

"Um…" Everyone pointed in a different direction.

"Thanks!" Then Pegasus went in the ONLY direction that no one pointed in. UP! He walked vertically, as if there were a floor or something going straight up, then started walking around over the trees as if there were a floor THERE!

Once Pegasus was out of sight, Mai blinked, the screamed, "I FORGOT TO ASK FOR THE CURE!!!!"

"Mamai, help!" Ryou started flailing around, stuck where he had been sitting, under a sleeping Yuugi. "He fell asleep on me and now he won't wake up!"

Mai rushed over and picked up Yuugi. "I'll just put him in bed now. Actually, all of you should get to bed." She walked over to the seven sleeping bags set out perfectly, each with their own matching pair of pajamas and stuffed animals. "I wonder where Malik gets everything." She laid Yuugi in the sleeping bag with the nametag labeled 'Yuugi.' It was blue and had brown teddy bears and stars all over it. Mai dressed Yuugi in his blue sleeper with feet and the embroidered brown teddy bear on it.

"I'm not going to bed, woman!" Seto screamed.

Hiro and Katsuya shook their heads and refused to come nearer to the sleeping bags.

Ryou covered his ears and walked calmly over to the lavender sleeping bag with purple kitties and circles labeled 'Ryou.' "Yay, kitties!" He quickly changed into his lavender sleepers with feet and the purple embroidered kitty.

Mai sighed, frustrated. But, she knew their weakness now. "Fine. You boys can just stay up like the big babies that you are."

"WE'RE NOT BABIES!!!" The three quickly ran over, searching for their personal, labeled sleeping bag.

"Yay, I got the dog!" Katsuya ripped the 'Katsuya' nametag off his red sleeping bag with crimson dogs and squares on it. "I like dogs!" he proclaimed, changing into his pajamas that I don't need to describe because you can already tell the pattern. If you can't, you must have a learning disorder or something. Oh, and don't you think it's ironic that Katsuya likes dogs? TEE HEE HEE!!! "What did you get, Hiro?"

Hiro lifted up the sleeping bag labeled 'Hiroto.' "I got green elephants." Sure enough, Hiro's sleeping bag was a nice forest green with mint green elephants and triangles parading all over the place. Yes, the triangles were parading as well! Everyone raised an eyebrow, because his sleeping bag is without a doubt the most random and strange one there. I mean, GREEN elephants? And parading triangles? Where did THAT come from?!

Seto marched over to Mai. "I refuse to sleep in that horrid piece of cloth that is called a sleeping bag!"

Mai growled a bit. "What's wrong now?"

Seto pointed to the bag labeled 'Seto.' "I am NOT going to sleep in pajamas and a covering littered with bunnies, hearts, and pink girlish cra-"

"SETO!" Mai covered his mouth. "You have no choice! We can't anger Malik!"

Seto roared and threatened to bite Mai's hand. "Why can't I have the black sleeping bag with gray dragons and ovals? It's an extra one! I mean, who the heck is 'Apricot child'?"

Mai walked over to the black sleeping bag and stared at its nametag. "That says Anzu."

"Who's Anzu?" asked everyone, except Yuugi, who was asleep, and Ryou, who had fallen asleep while no one was looking.

Mai shrugged. "But Seto, I think you should sleep in the pink one for now. I'll try to ask Malik about it next he shows up."

Seto growled, then yawned. "Oh, fine! I will follow your commands ONLY THIS ONCE!! But only if you dress me like you did with Yuugi!"

"Yuugi was asleep! And you can dress yourself! I'm not dressing you if you're awake."

At that, Seto fell onto the ground and snored loudly. Annoyed, Mai took him by his feet and threw him onto the bunny-infested sleeping bag.

"OW! That hurt, woman!"

Mai ignored him, because she knew that Malik had brought the extra-fluffy sleeping bags that not even a bowling ball could reach the hard ground on! So, there was no way that Seto had gotten hurt. "I'm expecting all of you to be asleep in five minutes!" She put the fire out, then ventured over to the Barbie sleeping bag that was labeled 'Mai.' She made sure that there was no way any of the boys could see through the dark, then changed into her silk Barbie pajamas.

She wasn't in her sleeping bag for more than three minutes, when she felt a soft tug on her hair. Sitting up, she asked, "Who is it?"

"I'm scared, Mamai." It was Katsuya. "I want to sleep with you…"

Mai blushed, then turned away from him. "No. Considering all the stuff you did today, who knows what you'll do to me while I'm asleep. You'll probably put chewing gum in my hair or something…" (Yeah! Stop thinking the wrong things, you perverts!)

Katsuya sniffed, and Mai could tell that he was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Mamai. I really didn't want to do any of that. But Seto was bullying me and Hiro into doing that stuff." He sniffed again. "He wasn't bullying Yuugi and Ryou, though. They're too little." He rubbed his nose on the sleeve of his sleepers. "I'm used to sharing a bed with my sister…"

Mai turned back around to face Katsuya. "Katsuya, you have to learn to sleep by yourself, though…"

Katsuya toddled closer. "But I love you, Mamai…"

Mai blushed so much, she thought she was going to faint from the rush of blood to her head. She soon got a hold of herself, though, remembering that he was only six and he probably meant the way a child loves his parent, anyway…

"Fine, climb in, Katsuya." She tossed the My-Size Barbie doll out of the way so that he'd have some room.

Katsuya curled up into a ball and grabbed Mai's neck. "Thank you, Mamai…"

"No problem," she said, and closed her eyes to concentrate on sleep. Then, she felt some plush fur on her face.

"Wan-chan says thank you, also."

Mai opened her eyes to find herself face-to-face with the crimson stuffed dog.

"Wan, wan!" 'said' Wan-chan.

Mai smiled and patted Wan-chan's head. "You're welcome, Wan-chan."

After Wan-chan retreated, she closed her eyes again and quickly fell asleep.

~~**~~ //^_\\\ I am Pegasus!!!) ~~**~~

The next morning, Mai woke up to scaly plush hitting her in the face. "Wake up, woman!"

She opened her eyes just as a gray blob of somethingness hit her again. "OW!"

"Oops, sorry, woman." The apology was definitely NOT sincere.

Mai rubbed her eyes and saw Seto wearing black pajamas and carrying a gray dragon plush. She groaned. "Please don't tell me…"

Seto smirked. "I slept in the dragon sleeping bag, I wore the dragon pajamas, and I slept with the dragon toy!"

"I told you specifically NOT to!"

"Oh, well." Seto shrugged. "But you've got a visitor now." He stepped aside to reveal Malik, foaming at the mouth.

Mai stood up, careful not to wake Katsuya up. "Malik, listen, I told him not to…"

"ROAR!!!" said Malik.

"But I…"

"ROAR!!! FOAM!!!!"

"Please, Malik…"

"ROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!! GROWL!! FOAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!"

"But, uh… PEGASUS MADE HIM!!!"

Malik's eyes opened wide. "ROAR!!!!" Then he swung back into the trees to find Pegasus.

Mai shouted after him, "GET US THE CURE, TOO, WILL YOU?!" Then she clapped her hands, satisfied.

As a result of all the yelling, the other four boys woke up.

"What's going on, Mamai?" asked Yuugi, rubbing his eyes with his teddy bear. How he did that, I don't know.

Mai turned around and smiled. "Oh, nothing." Then she turned back around a punted Seto to the ends of the earth for good measure.

Ryou crawled out of bed. "Do we have anything to eat for breakfast, Mamai?"

She shook her head. "Sorry…"

Suddenly, a bunch of bananas fell out of the trees.

Mai blinked, then turned her head upwards. "We asked for the cure, Malik, not a bunch of Bananas!"

"GRRRRRR!!!" Then Malik disappeared from earshot.

"Maybe they're magical bananas…" said Hiro, abandoning his toy elephant and picking himself a banana.

Mai thought about that. "Maybe… You guys should try the bananas first, though. I don't want to age ten years and lose my beauty…"

The children eagerly grabbed a banana each, and so did Seto, once he journeyed back from the ends of the earth. He had all sorts of souvenirs from Mexico and France and Bangladesh and OTHER random countries! And Canada. He got a Wada Kouji CD in Canada. Considering he lived in Japan, he could have gotten a Wada Kouji CD at any time that pleased him, but that was the best souvenir that they had in British Columbia. I got a Wada Kouji CD from British Columbia also! I'm listening to it right now! *sings Starting Over* Huh? Oh, right, the story. Um…

They each took a bite from their bananas and sat there for a minute. "Um… maybe we should eat the whole banana," suggested Ryou. So, they each stuffed their bananas in their mouth and waited a little while longer.

"This is stupid," said Seto. "I'm going back to Spain to drink all the liquor I want…"

"Fine… NO!" Mai grabbed onto Seto's shoulder to stop him from leaving. "You're way too young!"

"There's no drinking age in Spain. It's legal."

Mai slapped her forehead. "But you have to stay with me. Malik's going to get us the cure soon. Now, go get dressed!" She gestured to the other six-year-olds, indicating that they were already dressed.

"Whatever." Seto freed himself from Mai's grasp and walked over to his sleeping bag. "But I'm going to wear the shirt I got in New York!"

"You do what you want!" yelled Mai. Then she turned to the four other kids. "Are you ready to get cured?"

"YEAH!!" they all cheered.

"Okay! Then let's… SIT DOWN AND DO NOTHING BUT WAIT!" So they all sat down.

This is really random, but aren't you glad that Mokuba isn't here? I mean, if he were, he'd be, like… negative two years old! Thank goodness he ISN'T here! And, anyway, I don't like him that much. Don't ask why, I just randomly decided that I wouldn't like him. But I hate Sugoroku the WORST!!

Seto came back over and sat down. He was wearing a shirt that said 'I'm with stupid.' He made SURE to sit down RIGHT next to Mai in the direction that the arrow was pointing. "Um, why did we have to get dressed if all we were doing was sitting around like it's our JOB?"

Everyone shrugged.

MEANWHILE!!!

Pegasus faced the figure that had just come up behind him. "Oh, hello, Malik! Have you seen Haga-boy? I can't find him ANYWHERE!!"

Malik pointed at Pegasus. "ROAR! SNARL!!!"

Pegasus blinked. "I didn't do that." GASP! PEGASUS SPEAKS THE LANGUAGE OF MALIK!!!

"FOAM GRR ROAR!!!!"

"I WAS at their camp last night, but all I did was take some sushi…"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" At that point, Malik became SO very angry, that he became…

A SUPER SAIYAN!!!

Actually, he didn't. That would just be weird. And anyway, his hair is ALREADY blond(-ish)!

Instead, he DIGIVOLVED INTO IKKAKUMON!!!!

Then Malikkakumon HARPOON TORPEDO!!!!ed Pegasus off the island, but not before snatching a piece of paper out of Pegasus' pocket. Then, he discovered gravity and fell out of the trees since he's SO very blubberous. He appeared at the exact same spot that Jyou fell to and caught him. Then he attacked Devimon and then he headed back to where Mai and everyone were.

MEANWHILE!!!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" said Pegasus very calmly. JUST KIDDING!!!! He was screaming his head off. But his head did NOT fall off. Because… it didn't. He landed right on the shores of his island, and the knock to his head must have made him think. "AWK! I just remembered!" He held up a finger and a lightbulb appeared above his head and went 'Ping!' "I shipped Haga-boy off the island! I WILL SWIM TO HIM!!!" Then he swam out a ways, sank into the water, was saved by Malikkakumon, dumped off of Malikkakumon once Malikkakumon realized that he wanted Pegasus to suffer, sank into the water again, was saved by Whamon, dumped off of Whamon because Whamon was Malikkakumon's BEST friend, sank into the water again, was saved by the Beatles in their Yellow Submarine, slipped off the Yellow Submarine, and drowned to his watery grave, only to wash up on shore and be saved by Haga by means of mouth-to-mouth. Then they ran off and lived happily ever after.

MEANWHILE!!!

"WE'RE STILL SITTING AROUND!" said everyone back at the camp.

Suddenly, Malikkakumon waddled out of the trees like a big lump of blubber. Then he de-digivolved into Malik.

"ROAR!!!" Said Malik, holding out the piece of paper.

Mai took it and read it out loud. "To cure ten-years-younger spell, chant 'Pirika pirilala nobiyakani' while holding a ruler from England." She looked up. "Where are we going to find a ruler from England?"

Malik then left, but not before glaring at Seto's shirt and growling.

Seto smiled evilly and held up a ruler. "I got it in England. They were on sale because the use the METRIC system!"

"Wow. So does Japan." Mai held out her hand. "May I please have the ruler, Seto?"

Seto innocently handed her the ruler.

"Thank you… HEY!!!" She inspected the ruler. "This is broken at the 11-inch line!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seto threw the last inch of the ruler FAAAAAARRRR into the woods. "SUCKS TO BE YOU, WOMAN!!!"

Yuugi and Ryou immediately started crying, while Katsuya and Hiro patted Seto on the back and congratulated him and that sort of stuff.

Mai scoffed. "No, sucks to be YOU. I'm not the one stuck as a six-year-old."

Seto blinked, then shoved Katsuya and Hiro off of him. "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO, WOMAN!!" He ran up to Mai, kicked her in the shins, then ran off.

Immediately, Katsuya started crying as well. "I'M SORRY, MAMAI!!!" He ran up to her and hugged her leg. "I'M SORRY THAT I BELAYED YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TO!!!"

Yuugi and Ryou stopped crying then, awed at the sight of Katsuya crying.

Mai bent down and picked him up. "It's okay, Katsuya. I forgive you."

Katsuya sniffed. "Really?"

Mai nodded. "And it's 'betrayed,' not 'belayed.'"

Katsuya hugged her once around the neck, then beckoned to be let down again. As soon as he was standing by himself, Hiro ran over.

"Katsuya, what was it like to cry?"

Katsuya scoffed. "You mean you haven't cried before? Stupid! I mean…" he glanced at Mai, "It was refreshing. You should try it sometime."

Hiro looked downcast. "I can't. My dad says that I'm such a tough guy, my tear ducts have forgotten how to work."

"Oh." It was obvious that NEITHER of the boys knew what that meant.

Suddenly, the George of the Jungle song started playing. Mai looked around, expecting to see Malik swing in on a vine, but nothing happened. Then she heard a click, and the song stopped. She looked over to see Yuugi and Ryou playing with a boombox.

"Where did you boys get that boombox?" She towered over them, with her hands on her hips.

The two shrugged. "We felt that the George of the Jungle song needed to be played again."

Suddenly, Seto came back. "I found the last inch!"

"YAY!!!!" cheered everyone. The boombox disappeared into a cloud of chartreuse smoke.

Mai took out some glue from her magical bag of magicalness and glued the Ruler back together. "Okay… Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!!"

Everyone turned back and they all cheered again.

"Ah, Mai…" Jounouchi blushed (They have their REAL names back now!!!), "Um, just so you know, I can't remember anything that has happened in the past day…"

"Neither do we!" chimed Yuugi and Bakura, over at the stream, washing off their tear-stains.

"And… I don't remember ever saying that I wanted to be a superhero!" screamed Honda.

"Goddammit, why am I still wearing this stupid retarded HAT?!" Seto tore off the sailor hat and threw it on the ground. Then her stomped on it a few times, buried it, then set the ground on fire. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DIE, HAT!!!!!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Dorks." Then EVERYONE walked back home, leaving the island in flames. And yes, they DID walk on the water! HAW HAW HAW!!!

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
